


Slice of lust

by xyc80



Category: Horrible boss - Fandom, Star Trek RPF, magin call
Genre: A lot of sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyc80/pseuds/xyc80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex和Peter办公室日常以及大量的黄梗。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

#1

 

 

 

 

他们将办公室的百叶窗拉了下来。

Rex抬起他惯用的狗狗眼向上仰视Peter，对着他狡黠地笑了笑，调情地舔了舔嘴唇。他正跪在Peter的双腿间，而Peter坐在他花了大笔钱砸回来的设计史留名的老板椅上。

Rex的脸颊蹭了蹭对方大腿，露出一副偷腥成功的样子，等着Peter将他西装裤的拉链拉开，阴茎蹦出来。

Peter宠溺地叹了口气，揉了揉他的脑袋这么做了。接着Rex迫不及待地舔了舔他硬起来的老二，接着含住最前端——给了他一次超棒的口活。

Peter克制地呼吸着，拽着Rex的头发间接地控制他的吞吐，然后……

 

Rex失望地吐出他口中的庞然大物，他揩了揩流出的口水又舔了舔被操得发红的嘴唇，“干嘛要忍，你都没射……”

Peter刚想说些什么又被Rex贱兮兮地笑着打断，“我想要你射在我嘴里嘛……还是说你想射进我体内？”

Peter翻了个白眼指责Rex完全的无视公司的规章制度，而阴茎却诚实地高高耸立着。Rex给了他诚实的小伙伴一个吻，跳起来大大方方地将自己的皮带解开，踹走名贵的鞋和裤子。Peter心疼那些精贵的衣物被这样对待，侧脸疼惜地看了一眼。Rex生气地眯起眼睛一把揪住Peter的领子让他正视自己，那儿之前还是整齐得一丝不苟的样子。

“只准看我！”Rex气呼呼地说。

Peter无奈地哄着他，让他跨坐上自己的大腿，捏了捏他的翘臀，决定当一根称职的办公室按摩棒。Rex高兴地亲了亲他的脸，开始试图接纳Peter腿间的巨塔。

Peter挑眉给了一个疑惑的表情，然而Rex埋在Peter的颈肩处，急促地呼了几口灼热的气息，之后又像是为了掩饰自己疼痛似的轻轻舔吻那处的皮肤——一般来说平时这种体位，如果Rex后面如果被弄疼了就一定会用力地咬Peter。Rex说这是一种公平精神。

Peter捏着他的腰帮他控制他下沉的力道，却发现今天虽然没有帮他做前戏，进入的时候也非常的轻松。等Peter的阴茎全部塞进他的甬道后，Rex在他的脖子上留下了浅浅的牙印，而Peter爽得低吼了一声。

Rex猴急地开始摆动腰部，两个人的脸颊贴在一起喘着气，他可怜兮兮地哼了哼，嘟嘟囔囔对他的好男友说：“该你了。”

Peter扶住他的腰向深处用力一顶，惹得Rex咬住嘴唇憋住一声尖叫。而他们的奢侈品牌的老板椅向后滑动了一段距离，让两人都害怕摔倒。不过Peter还是决定给这个意大利的手工品牌一点点信心……

Peter的手抓住他的一瓣臀瓣，蹭到了他们身体相连的地方粘湿了手指。他看似生气地压着嗓子在Rex的耳边质问，“你玩过自己了？”而Rex沉醉于后穴里粗壮的阴茎摩擦着他粘腻的内壁，身前的小兄弟在Peter的衬衫上摩擦，晕湿了那一整块布料。满脑子都是：好爽好爽好爽，有带多余的衣服来吗？好爽好爽好爽，Peter超棒……

Rex直起腰，蓝眼睛直勾勾地看着Peter轻轻地回答：“Yes。”他的语气轻浮又挑衅，把Peter迷得不行。

接着他故作正经地理了理他的领带，一边开始上下起伏地用肉穴吞吐起对方的巨物。

办公室的隔音设计和隐私维护虽然不是那么神乎其神，但是在当初Rex提设计要求的时候他还是考虑过自己心里这个……念想的。所以大概这间办公室外面的人都以为此刻他在扮演魔鬼老板的角色，给这位新来的同事（指Peter）一个下马威。每个人的担忧都恨不得扎进那密不透风的百叶窗遮挡，这儿的老员工足够了解自己的老板又多……咳，混蛋。

Peter决定夺回主动权——

“我没准你动！”Rex的眼里还满是情欲烧灼，而他一只手撑在椅背上，另一只手因为自己下属的鲁莽冲动而扇在了对方的脸上。下手不重，但足够响亮，足够让Peter意识到。

Peter诧异地咂舌，觉得脸上火辣辣地疼，胸腔里一团怒火要起来——甚至萌生了将Rex摘起来扔到地上的冲动。他也正打算这么做了。

不过Rex似乎感受到了他的怒火，刻意放软了姿态，委屈地看着他。Peter只好搂住整个都故意软在他怀里Rex。他动了动胯部，发现此刻Rex的内穴含着他的整根阴茎有节奏地吮吸着，Rex也随着他的动作色情地哼了哼。接着Rex在他耳边软软地道歉，他的怒意就平息了下来……Rex的这招几乎对他百试不厌。

“接受你的道歉。”Peter下面接着干他的翘臀，手帮他捏走了额头上的汗水，“不过这个我记在账上了。”

“嗯……好好好，快射我，快射我。”Rex兴奋地吸了几口气开始催促道。他握住自己的阴茎开始撸动起来，然后停止说话，咬住了嘴唇。

Peter盯着他的蓝眼睛，发现越来越湿润。

 

#

“你射在我领带上了，还有我的衬衫也被你毁了。”

真是一句超赞的事后开场白，Peter把位置让给了Rex坐，整理好了下装后，有些恼火地从办公桌上扯出抽纸试图擦去那些裤子上、衬衫上、领带上的白浊。而元凶仍光着屁股，翘着二郎腿坐在老板椅上左摇右晃。Peter开始心疼那把昂贵的椅子。

“嘿，破坏我的高潮余韵我要扣你工资。”Rex说。接着顺手拿起了办公桌上Peter的手机，滑动解锁打开社交软件，颇有经验地开始窥探他的隐私。

Peter将地上的裤子捡起来扔到他老板身上，“穿上。”

“Wow，你那些蠢得要命的黑白摄影还真有人喜欢。”Rex盯着手机屏幕手指滑动着阅览信息，口头上毫不留情地挖苦他。

“穿上，你今天还有工作要做。”Peter再一次提醒他，“放下我的手机。”

“Mr.Sullivan～我才是你老板。别命令我。”Rex将语调生硬地拖得十分冗长，让Peter差点青筋暴起。然而Rex还是乖乖地放下了手机，站起来穿上了裤子。他系好皮带的时候满脸都是餍足的傻笑。

Peter看着他，发现自己总是不知道该拿这个人怎么办才好。

“你这儿还有衬衫吗？我可不想被人一眼就看出来了场办公室性爱。”无奈地摊开手，低下姿态求助地望向他的老板，而老板只顾着打理好自己，回答得十分敷衍：“唔……大概有？我不记得了。”

后来Peter从隐蔽的某柜子深处终于找到一件深紫色的衬衫，它静静地被攥在Peter的手里。Peter看着手里这块深紫色的布，“真的？”

Rex找到了新的忙活方式——给自己的钢笔注墨水。他抽空瞥了Peter一眼，为自己的物件辩解并试图说服他：“很适合你。”

然后Peter穿上，发现这件衬衫稍微有点小。不过……聊胜于无吧。

注好墨水后，Rex的心神又跳到了自己的手机上。他纳闷自己的手机去哪里了，摸索了全身的口袋又翻了翻办公桌的抽屉开始失去耐心。Peter换好了那相对他来说偏小号的衣服感觉浑身不自在。他捋了一把头发让自己适应些，另一只手挽着他战损的衬衫。

“在找什么？”

“手机！”

“我记得你给我口交的时候掉在地板上了。”

“……”

“喔喔喔，就在你脚边。”

“哪儿？”

“你要踩到了……喔你踩着它了。”

于是Rex从他的鞋底拾起自己的手机，然后扯了几张纸巾擦了擦屏幕。

“我发誓我沾到你的精液了，Mr.Sullivan。”Rex坏坏地笑：“我想我要换个纸巾盒了。”

Peter没空指责他的逻辑又多荒谬，他正打算旋开门锁去外边的那间助理办公室，将一切秩序都恢复正常。

而此时，Rex的手机屏幕亮了，显示着23个未接来电。他懊恼谁这么固执地拨打他的私人号码，可以告他吗？可以毁掉这个人的私生活吗……呃，他开玩笑的，他还没这么恶劣。

哦，还有几条短信，来自同一个号码。

——TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

#2

纽约市的夜幕被霓虹点得绚烂无比。Rex坐在副驾驶上忧心忡忡地望着窗外深蓝的夜幕。Peter稳妥地驾着车，眼前无数温暖的光点向后慢慢退场。

Tom Waits的'新漆皮大衣'在车内循环播放着，制造出一种回到了爵士年代的复古感。Rex咬了咬嘴唇，最终不耐烦地摁掉了音响。

“你太紧张了。”Peter瞥他一眼说。

“我讨厌Tom Waits。”他像个小孩般赌气地抠弄着安全带。“他的声音就像是吃了地狱火。”

Peter被逗笑了，指出：“你昨天还说很欣赏他，你就是太紧张了。”他看着前方的街区，判断出快要接近目的地了。

“平时都堵得一塌糊涂，为什么我们他妈的现在没被堵在路上？”Rex愤愤地抱怨，整个人无力地倒在了座椅上，看上去丧气极了。

“Rex，他是你的父亲……他不会吃了你的。”

“你根本不了解！！！”Rex几乎要激动地从座位上弹跳起来，安全带竭尽所能地拉住他。“我daddy他！他简直是一个喜爱精神折磨的十足的变态。”

Peter不置可否地挑眉。

车继续开着，Tom Waits的烟嗓继续从车里的音响飘出来，苦涩而玩味地唱着勃艮第的血色月亮。接着他们将车停好，来到真正的修罗场。

他们入座，这是一家高级的，有着炼狱风味的餐厅。

“Bert Hanson……我的dad，咳！父亲。”Rex向Peter介绍道。

“所以，这位是你的……？”Bert的眼神移到坐在Rex旁边的Peter身上，看上去充满了质疑和拷问。他说话的习惯总是这样——喜欢引着别人把话说完。而Rex不是很喜欢这样，不过在严苛的父亲面前他也不敢皱眉或提出不满。Rex轻轻地清清嗓子，接下父亲的话：“Peter Sullivan……我聘请的副手，以前是个金融分析师。呃，现在也是做公司的财政上的工作……”

年长的Mr.Hanson颔首表示他明白了，他犀利的灰蓝色眼睛挨个扫视过坐在他正对面的Peter和他旁边的儿子。虽然察觉到Rex的心虚态度十分可疑，但是对于自己的儿子，他还是决定睁一只眼闭一只眼。

接着他看着Peter，露出一口昂贵的白牙和一个看似和蔼的笑容。Peter紧张得将背绷直。

“Mr.Sullivan。”Bert Hanson递给他一本菜单，“放轻松，让我们先享受家庭晚宴的好时光。”

Rex听出了背后的潜台词——“然后我们再来算算，这段时间的帐，以及关于Rex礼仪的教育问题。”呃，是的，Rex脸色有些发白。因为早在之前他们那粘腻的办公室性爱……打住，在父亲面前想这些是不成体统的！Rex的意思是说，在那件事后他接到了很多个未接来电，全都是来自于父亲的秘书。

他还记得回拨过去，对方甜美的声音告诉他：“您的父亲已经到达纽约了……”他差点将自己的手机扔出窗外，然后告诉自己这都不是真的。

手机只是又掉到了地上，Rex坐在还未清理干净的办公椅上。一边生理疼痛一边觉得受到了精神轰炸。

他弯腰捡起手机重新接听，对着隔着一层玻璃担心看着他的Peter投去狗狗眼。他克制着自己不要冲秘书小姐发火，潦草地挂了电话。接着整个人瘫在椅子里，一只手拿着沉重无比的手机，另一只手搭在眼睛上遮蔽灯光。

“你还好吗？”Peter进来关切地问。

“一点也不好……”Rex抽抽鼻子，丧气地说：“Daddy来纽约了。”

Peter有种，Rex看上去像是偷尝禁果被家长发现的高中生的错觉。


End file.
